


Sword of Truth, Baby!

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crack, Gen, POV Inanimate Object, Sentient Objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the inanimate object pov challenge at Legendland. The Sword of Truth has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword of Truth, Baby!

Cower, evil Shadrin! I'm the Sword of Truth, don't forget the capitals because I'm, like, important dude. Only the One True Seeker can wield me - *snicker*, wield. Well it *sounds* dirty.

Seriously, let me parry, Seeker! I don't want you dead yet. After a Seeker gets killed off I'm sad because I get hidden away somewhere until some interfering wizard finally decides who is worthy of me. It's nice to feel special but way nicer to be doing my job of hacking my way across the world, you know? I could totes choose for myself who should be allowed to carry me around. Anyway eventually someone comes along – say, Richard Cypher, cough, nepotism, cough – and the wizard does his thing and it's all lightening and I HAVE THE POWER!

I mean sure, there was Leo, for like, five minutes. Did I mention the nepotism because Richard got his grubby mitts back on me pretty damn quick, not that I'm complaining because they are pretty nice mitts.

Oh, and when the Seeker fights with me we're like, wham, kapoo, woosh! I'm super powerful and I have all the power of all the Seekers ever, because obvs I'm a sort of vampire sword who eats the energy of the Seeker or something but ssh don't tell anyone that or they'll stick me in a stone or something.

And if the Seeker like gets enraged then Power to the Max babes! I'm all glowing and red and the Seeker is all grrrrrr and we slay! Like, literally, slay. Not saying it's pretty, just telling it like it is. We're supposed to calmly fight for justice while still letting me stab people through the hearts or whatever, IDK, I'm just a magical weapon.

Where was I? Right, die, Shadrin, die! Pretty sure these things are getting close to extinction but who can argue with the Seeker? He tells me to stab, I stab. It's a living. Oi, Seeker, don't forget to clean me. The taste of blood is one thing but neither of us are going to be happy if you let me rust.


End file.
